Not Just Another Day at the Mall
by NathanScott23
Summary: Shopping with the Scotts. Wackiness definitely ensues…[Naley. One Shot]


Hey people, so I'm back again with another one shot. Props to naleychick for her idea of having a Naley shopping day. Also, sorry it took me longer than usual to come out with a new one shot; I had tried to make a banner to go with some of my fics, I failed miserably, then I decided to stick to the writing and leave the photoshopping alone. Teehee. Read and Review please. More importantly, enjoy!

Disclaimer – As always (and forever. hehe) I don't own any aspect of One Tree Hill, including characters and so on. I do however, own the plot of this fic.

**Not Just Another Day at the Mall**

_All I wanna do is have some fun,  
I got a feeling I'm not the only one,  
All I wanna do is have some fun,  
I got a feeling I'm not the only one,  
All I wanna do is have some fun…_

**- Sheryl Crow, "All I Wanna Do"**

"Scott! Get your ass out of bed now!" She ripped the covers off of her husband.

"Hales!" Nathan protested, he moved to grab the sheets back, but Haley moved out of his reach. "It's 8 o'clock on a Saturday morning, what do you want?"

"Sex," Haley responded brusquely. Nathan stopped and brightened mid-yawn, "really?"

Haley laughed, "no. Maybe later sweetie, but we gotta go to the mall."

"Why?" Nathan completed his yawn and stretched.

"Because it's a chick thing! No really, we both need some new clothes…besides, isn't spending a whole day with me enough incentive?"

Nathan smirked, "I spent the whole night with you already, have you forgotten that quickly?"

"Of course I haven't. But if you don't get up now, there won't be any more of those sorts of nights for quite a while," she said with a wicked smile.

Nathan was up and out of bed before she could even take another breath.

An hour later, the couple were inside the mall and trying to decide how exactly they were going to spend their day.

"I know what we need to get you…kinky lingerie!"

"Pffft, good luck getting me into that."

"Actually, my mind was more on the 'getting you out of it' side of things."

Haley slapped Nathan on the arm, "you are such a guy sometimes."

"Only sometimes?"

"Come to think of it, it's true, you _are_ nothing but a hormone-driven robot."

"You know you like it," he leant down enticingly close and whispered huskily into her ear.

She smiled coyly and turned around to face his bent head; her lips hovering next to his cheek, she whispered to him in return, "yeah, I do like it, but you know what?"

"What?" he looked at her eagerly. Haley grinned devilishly, "you're not gonna get some action that easily…not until you pass the test anyway!" She tore off into the crowd, leaving Nathan half amused, half peeved.

Haley continued to dodge in and out of the crowd, but as she turned around, she saw that Nathan was keeping up easily. Damn his long legs. She ducked into the nearest store, which just happened to be a lingerie shop. She dove behind a shelf just in time, as Nathan entered after her. From her vantage point, she could witness his every move.

He swore he saw her come in here, but she was nowhere in sight. He scanned the place and turned to look behind the nearest shelf. "Why hello there! Can I help you?" The cheerful voice of the saleswoman interrupted him. Nathan quickly grabbed an article of clothing so as not to look suspicious. He turned around and smiled at the woman. She glanced down at his hand and raised an eyebrow, "shopping for your girlfriend?" He looked into his hand and realised with a sinking feeling that he just happened to grab a g-string. He groaned inwardly, "umm…yeah…uh…my wife actually." The woman smiled again, "how nice, she's a lucky woman. Now, let me show you this new set of matching hand cuffs that just arrived yesterday."

"Umm, actually, it's really fine, I'll be ok-"

He was cut off when the middle aged woman seized his arm and dragged him off into another part of the store. He looked back to the entrance just in time to see Haley sneaking back out. She turned and caught his eye, before smirking the formerly 'Nathan Scott smirk.' _What the hell? I'm the only one that's allowed to do that! It's practically copyrighted! _He had to admit though, he liked it when she did it…she looked hot.

Haley giggled madly to herself, remembering the sight of her beloved husband being hauled off to view a shelf full of handcuffs. She looked around the area, trying to concoct another way of torturing him. Her eyes stopped on a store specialising in bikinis. Oh, Nathan was definitely getting in touch with his inner female today…

As he exited the store, Nathan was immensely relieved that the saleswoman had finally released her grip and let him go. At that very moment, he spotted Haley entering another shop. He growled in frustration when he noticed that it was a bikini store. He begrudgingly followed in after her. This time however, it looked like Haley hadn't thought her plan through very well, because there was nowhere to hide. He laughed and made a beeline for her, but he was veered off track when yet another worker stepped in front, "Hi! How may I help you?" _Is she bloody paying these people to stop me or something! _But he did a double take when he noticed that the worker this time wasn't a middle aged woman, but a rather attractive teenager. He turned to Haley and smirked. _She is so getting what she deserves. _

"Actually, yes you can, see I'm shopping for my wife." The girl's face fell visibly. "But the problem is, I don't know how this bikini would look on her. Come to think of it, you're exactly her size…do you mind trying it on to help me decide?" he asked smoothly, turning on his charm. The girl brightened, "certainly!" _Oh, it is so good being Nathan Scott. _He glanced over at Haley, who seemed curious, apparently not yet knowing what he had requested.

A few minutes later, the blonde girl came out of the changing room and posed for him. "So, what do you think?" Nathan turned yet again to look at Haley, and he saw her jaw drop. He winked cheekily at her. "It looks great, could you maybe turn around?" The girl batted her eyelashes at him before complying with his request. He heard Haley gasp from her corner of the room. "Wow! That looks fantastic! Umm…how about you bend over-" Before he could continue, Haley rushed towards him and latched onto his arm. She glared at the girl, "thanks for your help, but we'll be leaving now." The girl looked somewhat confused and disappointed as to why his wife had suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

Haley heaved Nathan out of the shop and turned to glare at him in turn. He laughed and hooked his arm around her waist, "Hales, I was only trying to buy you a nice bikini. It's not my fault you don't seem to want to shop with me. I had to try and get someone who would help me find the right size." Haley snorted, "more like try to perve on a skanky blonde hoe." He shrugged, "hey, that was just a bonus." Haley immediately hit him on the chest. Nathan laughed again, "you know she meant nothing to me. Besides, I had to get you back for making me a have a conversation with some old lady about kinky g-strings and fluffy pink handcuffs!" Haley giggled, "I'm sorry babe, I just couldn't resist." Nathan rolled his eyes and slipped his hand into the back pocket of her jeans, discreetly squeezing her butt. "Nate!" Haley exclaimed. He made no move to remove his hand from her pocket, "you still owe me for putting me through that crap…"

"Fine, I suppose I'm not complaining."

"So do I pass the test?"

"You mean aside from that little hiccup at the end with the formally mentioned skanky blonde hoe?"

"Yes, aside from that extremely hot, beautiful specimen of a female." Haley faked a choking motion, "don't push your luck. But yes, aside from that, you did very well." Nathan smiled and Haley felt herself, despite her attempt at gruffness, smiling back at him. Together, they made their way back out to the car. They were halfway there when Haley's hand flew to her forehead, "we didn't even buy any new clothes!"

Nathan smirked, "well then, I guess it's another mall trip for us tomorrow…"

"I guess so."

**The End**

P.S. Reviews make me very happy. wink, wink: nudge, nudge Also, check out my other fics. Love you guys…

xoxo, Shevy


End file.
